dragonballaffanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Goten
Goten is the second and last child of the Saiyan named Goku, and the Ox princess named Chi-Chi. He is a Human-Saiyan Breed. He is also Gohan's younger brother and Pan's uncle. Character history Goten is the second son of Chi-Chi and Goku, and younger brother to Gohan. Goten was conceived before the final battle with Cell and was born shortly after the Cell Games Saga, and had not met his father Goku, who died in the Cell Games, until he was seven-years-old. Goten was not pushed into school as much as Gohan was by their mother. The reason to this is never fully explained. Chi-Chi trained him in martial arts instead (possibly due to his early resemblance to Goku, who was deceased at the time). Goten is shy, carefree, and overly naive like any other child, but he does display determination and fighting spirit when he is in combat. When he becomes an adult, he prefered to trade training and fighting for dating and peace, but remains a warrior to help his father and friends in combat. Goten is incredibly strong as a child, far stronger than both Goku and Gohan ever were at his age. Chi-Chi first discovers that Goten can become a Super Saiyan at only seven-years-old while training him. When Gohan asked how his transformation occurred, Goten said that he could not remember. The ease at which he does so has been a matter of controversy seeing how it took years for Goku, Vegeta, and to a lesser extent Gohan to obtain and master the technique. Whatever the reason, Goten displays exceptional power at a young age, rapidly increasing his strength. Some also explain his ability to transform into a Super Saiyan is due to genetics. Goku was not a Super Saiyan when Gohan was conceived but he was at the time of Goten's conception (this would also go for Trunks, as Vegeta was Super Saiyan when Trunks was conceived, yet Future Trunks from the future (as seen in History of Trunks) had to work hard to obtain his Super Saiyan form, where Vegeta was not a Super Saiyan during conception). Since his earliest childhood, he has been good friends with Bulma and Vegeta's son Trunks, who he would have "fight games" with. This served to increase their respective strength significantly, compared to the other Human-Saiyan hybrids that the we see at that age. Like Trunks, Future Trunks, and Bulla, Goten has no tail that transforms him to a Great Ape in times of a full moon. It is possible for their tails to have been cut off at childbirth. Great Saiyaman Saga Goten's first appearance in the series is when he is seven-years-old. Discovering that his father Goku will be returning to Earth for a day to compete in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, he trains with his older brother Gohan for the event. During this training is when it is discovered that Goten has already mastered the transformation of Super Saiyan, and ironically, it is also discovered that Goten is not able to fly. Gohan trains Goten in fighting and flight, along with his friend (and later on, wife) Videl. World Tournament Saga Goten then meets Goku for the first time (in the flesh if one considers "Broly:Second Coming" canon) at the tournament. In the manga, he is rather shy upon first meeting his father, but in the anime he embraces his father and they play airplane for a little bit. Goten then competes in the Junior Division. He and his best friend, Trunks, both make it to the finals with ease and battle each other. The two powerful, young Saiyan warriors place rules limiting their powers during the fight, prohibiting their Super Saiyan transformations. Trunks comes out victorious due to breaking the rules and transforming (though Goten also transformed at one point during the fight). With the two boys wanting more of a challenge, they disguise themselves and enter the Adult Division. Babidi Saga After Gohan is attacked, and the Z Team pursues the attackers, Goten and Trunks fight Android 18 and Mr. Satan in a battle royale. They are disqualified when Android 18 exposes them by destroying their costume. Goten and Trunks leave and are informed by Videl that Gohan and the others are in pursuit of an evil wizard named Babidi who is attempting to awaken his monster named Majin Buu. Excitied at the idea of facing a wizard, they rush to the battlefield. Majin Buu Saga The two fly toward Babidi's space ship, and upon arrival see that Piccolo and Krillin have been turned to stone by Dabura. Trunksaccidently breaks Piccolo's statue is afraid he might've killed him, but Piccolo regenerates himself when Dabura is killed by Majin Buu and he reverts from his stone form along with Krillin. With Gohan and Goku knocked out, Vegeta arrives to fight Majin Buu, only to be severely beaten by the monster. Goten and Trunks attempt to help Vegeta, but Vegeta knocks the boys unconscious, knowing that Majin Buu is too strong for them to help him. He then blows himself up, hoping that will finish him, but fails, as Majin Buu regenerates himself. Fusion Saga When the two awake, Goku reveals that Gohan and Vegeta died fighting Majin Buu (thinking that Gohan was dead, though he was actually knocked out and severely wounded by Majin Buu), which makes them cry, and then Goten angrily demands why Goku didn't save Gohan. Knowing that Goten and Trunks are Earth's only hope against Majin Buu, Goku demonstrates the Fusion Technique to the boys. After hours of practicing, Goten and Trunks fuse and create the warrior Gotenks, who fights Majin Buu twice, almost defeating him. Gotenks is absorbed by Super Buu after Gohan arrives from the Sacred World of the Kai's (being there training) to assist the boys. Goten, along with Trunks, Gohan, and Piccolo, are imprisoned in Buu's head. Kid Buu Saga Goten is then freed from Super Buu by his father and Vegeta, but dies soon after when Kid Buu blows up the Earth. Goten is revived by the Dragon Balls and contributes his energy to the Spirit Bomb that his father uses to defeat Kid Buu. With his father ressurected and peace restored, Goten returns to a normal life with his family. As ten years pass, Goten is 17-years-old and is constantly trained by Goku, and then forced to cancel his date and enter in the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament. His matched with Majin Buu, much to his dismay. Due to Goku and Uub's departure, the tournament is canceled, and Goten and his 5-year-old niece, Pan, decide to fight to entertain their family and friends. Goten somehow loses Pan, possibly throwing the fight. Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragon Ball Saga In Dragon Ball GT, Goten is 27-years-old and has a girlfriend named Valese. He was forced by Vegeta to help search for the Black Star Dragon Balls with Goku and Trunks. However, he left behind in the Black Star Dragon Ball hunt when Pan went aboard the spaceship - which should have carried him, Goku and Trunks. But an eager Pan hit the launch button before Goten could get on board. and Goku at the end of the Baby Saga]] Baby Saga On the trio's homebound trip back to Earth with the complete set of seven Dragon Balls, Goten encounters the parasitic Baby, and is forced to fight him. When Goten tries to destroy Baby with a Kamehameha wave, Baby liquefies himself and invades Goten's body, taking advantage. Continuing in his search for Vegeta, Baby Goten returns to Capsule Corporation, where he encounters Bulma, Chi-Chi, Videl and Gohan, who are unaware that Baby has taken control of Goten. Sensing Gohan's superior strength, Baby makes plans to transfer himself into Gohan. Baby Goten punches Gohan, but the others shrug it off as sibling rivalry, and Chi-Chi requests that they "take it outside". Once in a secluded place outside, Gohan reveals that he knows Goten has been possessed, and Baby Goten launches an offensive against him. Not wanting to injure Goten, Gohan refuses to fight back, but is forced to transform into a Super Saiyan to ward off Baby Goten's attacks. Baby uses the opportunity to transfer himself into Gohan's body. Gohan and Goten appear at their house, but they start to fight Goku and Pan right away. They both power up to Super Saiyan and force Goku to fight them. Gohan even promises to kill Pan, and he knocks her out. This makes Goku mad, and he starts to fight at full power, but just before he launches his Kamehameha wave at Goten and Gohan, Hercule and Majin Buu show up and explain what has happened. After being revived by the Sacred Water, Goten helps restores Goku's Super Saiyan 4 powers, along with Gohan, Trunks and Pan. Soon afterward, Goku finally defeats Baby, and Goten assists in evacuating the Earth before its destruction (due to negative energy from the Black Star Dragon Balls, which had been used by Baby to create a New Planet Tuffle). Super 17 Saga Goten chooses not to enter the 30th World Martial Arts Tournament and goes on a date with his girlfriend. A month later, he, along with the rest of the gang, fight the villains that escaped from Hell. Goten, Gohan, Trunks and Vegeta all team up to try and take down the powerful Super 17. They all attack at once and cannot take down the Android in their Super Saiyan forms. Shadow Dragon Saga Goten, along with Trunks and Gohan, tried to help Goku and Vegeta fuse by holding off Omega Shenron. They succeeded and Goku and Vegeta fused into Gogeta. Later on Goten watched as Omega Shenron was destroying Goku and Vegeta and said, "I can't take it anymore" and went to help but was stopped by his older brother Gohan. Later on when Goku is presumed dead by Omega Shenron, Vegeta decides the earth's best bet is for him to try and defeat Omega Shenron while everyone else escapes. Before sending them off, Vegeta requests that Goten, Gohan, Trunks continue the fight if he fails. The three half-Saiyans say goodbye to their families and join the fight but are easily defeated. After Omega's defeat and Goku's departure, Goten returns to a normal life. It is presumed that he died of natural causes in the many years after the battle with the Shadow Dragons. Dragon Ball Movies Broly: Second Coming :Main Article: Broly: Second Coming Seven years after Broly has been defeated by Goku, Goten, Trunks, and Videl are on a Dragon Ball hunt so Videl could take a glance at Shenron. They come across a village called "Nataday" that is governed by an over reactive priest. Goten, Trunks, and Videl are informed of a monster that has terrorized the village, causing it to become impoverished. To rid the monster, Goten, Trunks and Videl leave food for the monster to attract it into a trap. The monster appears, but turns out to be a dinosaur. Goten and Trunks actually toy with it first, then defeat it. With the monster gone, the priest is rejected by the villagers for not being a savior, and thrown out of the village. Goten, Trunks and Videl depart the now peaceful Nataday village. Unbeknownst to the trio, Broly awoke and broke out of the ice, which imprisoned him. Goten and Trunks see what was happening to Videl, who was flying above a nearby lake and unfortunately confronted Broly. Goten and Trunks try to tell Broly to stop, but when Broly fixes his eyes on Goten, he becomes infuriated, mistaking Goten for Goku, due to Goten being a spitting image of Goku. Broly subsequently pummels Goten and Trunks. In the middle of the battle, Goten's eyes fall on the last Dragon Ball, which is standing behind Broly. While Trunks tries to distract Broly, Goten chases after the last Dragon Ball. When Goten retrieves the Dragon Ball, he hides in a cave behind a waterfall so Broly does not see him. When Shenron did not appear, Goten leaves the cave and sees Trunks being beaten to a pulp by Broly. Luckily, Gohan comes around and joins the battle against Broly. Unfortunately, Gohan is not able to defeat Broly. As a last resort, Gohan transforms into Super Saiyan and Goten also transforms into Super Saiyan. Both try to kill Broly with a Double Kamehameha, but Broly sets up a force field to block both Goten and Gohan's moves. Goten wishes that his dad was there, and Shenron seems to grant the wish. Goku appears beside Gohan and Goten and helps them in the Kamehameha duel. Finally, Goten, Gohan and Goku unleash a Triple Kamehameha that blasts Broly into the sun, where he presumably disintegrates. Bio-Broly Goten, Trunks, Krillin, and Marron wait outside Hercule's home as Android 18 ransack his house, demanding the 20 million zenies he promised her. Soon, Goten, Trunks, and Android 18 departs with Men-Men, a cousin of Hercule's Martial Arts rival, Jaguar. Upon arriving, Jaguar sets up a tournament for Hercule to fight the bio-fighters. Hercule becomes discouraged as the bio-fighters display abilities far too incredible for Hercule to handle. Goten, Trunks and Android 18 intervene, but Hercule will have to pay another 20 million to Android 18 for her to take care of business. As Goten, Trunks and Android 18 easily defeat the bio-fighters, Jaguar becomes infuriated and reveals his greatest weapon: Bio-Broly. The Priest from the previous movie reveals that Bio-Broly is a clone of Broly, made from a sample of Broly's blood. Broly breaks out of his containment capsule, and is drenched in bio-liquid, turning him into a horribly deformed bio-mutant. Bio-Broly was about to take Hercule's life, but Goten and Trunks intervene and save him in time. Goten and Trunks battle Bio-Broly head-on, and seem to be an equal match for him. Bio-Broly becomes a menace, and both Goten and Trunks become seriously pounded. Trunks spills bio-liquid on Bio-Broly, which is supposed to melt him. Unfortunately, there is a fatal flaw in Trunks' plan; the bio-liquid becomes more powerful and it starts to flood the entire island. Goten, Trunks, Krillin and 18 manage to get as many people as they can out of the lab. Goten and Trunks discover that bio-liquid solidifies by touching seawater. Goten, Trunks and Krillin use a triple kamehameha wave to blast a Freak wave into the island, which solidifies all bio-liquid on the island. Unfortunately, Bio-Broly emerges as a huge sea giant. However, he turns to stone, having been drenched in seawater. Goten and Trunks blast the gargantuan Bio-Broly stone statue into bits, ridding the Universe of Broly for good. Broly is never to be seen again. During a part in the movie Bio-Broly is seen squeezing the life out of Trunks with his foot and Goten saves Trunks just in time by punching Bio-Broly in the face. Goten and Bio-Broly then began to fight in the air Goten seen leading the fight and beating Bio-Broly until Goten states that his arm hurts and Bio-Broly takes advantage. This comes to show that Goten is stronger than known and has an enormous potential. Fusion Reborn :Main Article: Fusion Reborn A massive instability event occurs in Other World, which frees every single dead soul back into the living world, Earth. Among the several past villains that return to life is Frieza, his army of henchmen, and character referred to as "The Dictator" who is a clear parody of Adolf Hitler. While Goku, Vegeta, and Pikkon battle Janemba, a monster collaborated from all the impurities of bad souls, Gohan takes on Frieza and Goten and Trunks take on The Dictator and his army. The battle between them and The Dictator's army becomes increasingly long, since reinforcements continue to pour into the city. Finally, Goten and Trunks decide to go Super Saiyan to defeat the army. The Dictator then makes a joke and says, "Blonde hair and green eyes? Fight them? I should be recruiting them", in reference to the Nazis and the Nazi Youth Party. When Goten and Trunks sense their dads' fusion, they decide to fuse as well. Gotenks demolishes all of Adolf Hitler's army with a Super Kamikaze Attack x 100 Ghosts in one shot. After a long day, Gohan, Goten, Videl and Trunks return home. Wrath of the Dragon :Main Article: Wrath of the Dragon In this movie, Goten fuses with Trunks to create Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks. Gotenks directs a barrage of energy balls at Hildegarn in the form of his Continuous Die Die Missiles. It appears that Hildegarn has been killed or neutralized, but instead it evolves into an insect-like beast and delivers a fierce counterattack, rendering Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta and Trunks unconscious. Power During the ten years between the Kid Buu Saga and the World Martial Arts Tournament, Goten spent most of his time being trained by Goku. Goten had a date but Goku forces Goten to cancel it so he can enter the World Martial Art's Tournament. He then trains Goten for the tournament. Comparing Goten to his friend Trunks in power has been the subject of much debate among fans over who is more powerful. In the few months prior to the World Martial Arts Tournament, Trunks trained with his father in the gravity chamber, while Goten trained in the woods with Chi-Chi. This leads to the speculation that Trunks may be stronger than is known. Although Goku states when teaching the two the Fusion Dance that Trunks is only slightly more powerful than Goten due to being older. But when Goten and Trunks enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Goten is shown putting forth more effort because his mother was killed by Super Buu, leading some fans to think Goten is stronger then Trunks. After this point, Trunks is never shown having to lower his power level in order to fuse with Goten. Whether this was an attempt to save time or evidence that the two truly had become equal is unknown. Forms and Transformations Super Saiyan Goten was able to reach the level of Super Saiyan at a very young age, 7 years old. He holds the record for the youngest to achieve the Super Saiyan state. Unlike Goku he skipped Super Saiyan Level 2. Super Saiyan 4 Goten reached this form while training with Trunks and Gohan (Trunks, on the same day, also transformed into this form). He gains some new moves in this form, including the 10x Kamehameha and the Dragon Fist. Abilities * Charge Goten rams to the ground at full speed. If he misses he uses an energy ball to break the fall but end's up flying towards his opponent. He demonstrated this at the world tournament. * Kamehameha Like his brother and father, Goten is also able to use the Kamehameha. He presumably learned this technique during his training with Gohan. * Kamekameha Goten is famous for mispronouncing his father's move the Kamehameha by the slip of the tongue calling it Kamekameha. He first demonstrated this ability at the World Tournament while facing his best friend Trunks. * Super Kamehameha Goten is capable of using this because he was able to perform the normal Kamehameha before. For this attack, he just needs to charge it longer before releasing it. * Family Kamehameha The Family Kamehameha is a technique used when Goten, Gohan, and Goku combine their Super Kamehameha's against Broly in Broly: Second Coming. * Fusion Dance The ability for two beings to become one. Goten performs this ability many times with his friend Trunks creating the temporarily-fused being, Gotenks. Performing the Fusion Dance improperly can result in a fat or deformed version of Gotenks that are extremely weak, however. Trivia *Pocky is one of Goten's favorite foods. *Goten does not exist in Future Trunks's timeline, as Goku died long before he would have been conceived (which was right before the Cell Games). Category:Characters who can fly ½ Category:Z Fighters Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Characters with a Power level over 2,000,000